The invention relates to a fire detection system, and in particular, relates to a fire detection system having an optical waveguide.
The prior art fire detection system includes a spark detector and an elongate glass optical fiber member, which has an outlet end portion that faces the spark detector and which has an inlet end portion to be disposed in a hazardous environment.
One problem with the prior are fire detection is that the optical fiber member is subject to failure when installed in a hazardous environment, such as where it is exposed to a temperature above 500 degrees Farenheit. The optical fiber member begins to decrepitate at a temperature between about 400 to 500 degrees Farenheit. In addition the very small diameter of the optical fibers limit the quantity of radiation which can be conveyed to the detector. This limits the sensitivity of the detection system.